1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to displays, in general, and to improved electrochromic displays, in particular.
2. Prior Art
In known multicolor electrochromic displays based on diphthalocyanine complexes of rare-earth elements, yttrium, or scandium, the diphthalocyanine dye material is contacted on one side by a liquid electrolyte, which is usually an aqueous potassium chloride solution. The other side of the dye is contacted by a transparent electronic conductor such as nonstoichiometric tin oxide. The liquid electrolyte is inconvenient for several reasons. For example, the cell must be sealed to resist internal pressure at elevated temperatures. In addition, it is possible that the electrolyte will freeze at a temperature slightly below 0.degree. C. and cease to function until remelted. Gas bubbles are occasionally formed in the liquid electrolyte within the field of view, thereby detracting from the appearance of the display. Also, manufacturers psychologically resist using liquids in electronic device components other than batteries.